Love Games
by EKL22
Summary: Mike tries to keep her away from him, he tries to introduce her to Alex, but it doesn't work, Hannah knows who she want, and it certainly isn't Alex Riley, It's Daniel Bryan, her older brother worst enemy.  Daniel/OC Miz Alex Riley
1. Falling Hard

**Ok, so, I have this idea in my head for a fan fiction and I can't let it just sit in my brain, I need to type it out. This is a Daniel Bryan/OC Miz, and Alex Riley story, I really hope you like it. Please review, I know nobody's going to, but it would be really nice if you did.**

* * *

Hannah Mizanin walked into the backstage area wearing skinny jeans with holes in the knees, Ugg boots, and a North face sweatshirt. Her bright blue eyes were hidden behind Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. Her Blonde hair was in two long braids with pink bows tying them off at the end. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check for messages, as she was looking down at the screen she bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch-" Hannah stopped as soon as she looked into the man's grey blue eyes, "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She immediately fell hard for the person standing right in front of her.

"It's ok, just be a bit more careful, and I most certainly hope you don't do that while you're driving." He said

concerned.

"No, I don't." Hannah bit her lip, "I'm Hannah, by the way." she said

"I'm Daniel." He said, "You look so familiar for some reason…" Daniel trailed studying her facial features

"Really?" She asked, forgetting who her brother was.

"Yeah…" Daniel said still thinking, "I'll figure it out eventually. So, are you, new talent or something?" Daniel asked curious as to why Hannah was there.

"No, the only things I'm talented at are complaining, sleeping, and eating." Hannah said jokingly, Daniel laughed.

"Aren't we all?" He asked

"I know, right?" Hannah laughed, she thought to herself about how funny Daniel was. She didn't realize that she had just met her brothers worst enemy.

"Hey, I have to go, I guess I'll see you around?" Daniel asked hopefully, he was definitely in love with Hannah. He knew she was the one.

"Yeah, I'd totally love to hang out sometime." Hannah smiled

"Cool, well, I'll see you later." He smiled widely

"See you later." She smiled as Daniel turned and walked towards his locker room. Hannah stood in her spot just contemplating about the amazing man she had just met. She didn't even realize her brother waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hannah! You're creeping me out!" Mike exclaimed, Hannah jumped.

"Whoa, what? What was I doing?" She asked snapping out of her trance.

"You were just standing here, thinking." Mike said, "You thinking. It's kind of an oxymoron." He teased

"Oh shut-up!" Hannah said folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Mike said pulling Hannah by the arm.

"I'm still mad at you, though." Hannah whined, as she clearly did not get her way.

"Oh hush, you'll really like this guy, I promise." Mike said pulling Hannah through the hallways

"If he's anything like you, so help me God, I will kill you." Hannah said as they got to the locker room door that read Alex Riley.

"You'll like him, trust me." Mike said knocking on the door

"Come in!" Alex called from the other side of the door.

"Come on." Mike whispered pulling a reluctant Hannah through the door.

"How about, shut the hell up and stop ripping my arm out of it's socket." Hannah said

"Sorry, but I knew you weren't going to come in here, you seem to hate everyone I introduce you to." Mike said

"Yeah, because first off, you know I don't just go off trusting anyone, I have issues with that." Hannah said referring to previous experiences.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. I know, but believe me, he'll take care of you." Mike explained

"Whatever." Hannah muttered as Alex came out of the back without his shirt on. "Dude, didn't anybody tell you that it was t-shirt time?" Hannah asked disgusted

"I don't watch Jersey Shore." Alex said, Hannah's jaw dropped. "I already don't like him." Hannah whispered in Mike's ear before receiving an elbow to the arm, Hannah elbowed him back.

"Just shut-up." He whispered loudly

"You shut-up, you liar, you said I was going to like him, I obviously don't." Hannah whispered back.

"I can hear you talking about me, I'm right here." Alex said offended by what Hannah was saying.

"Yeah, that's nice, I can hear too." Hannah said like a smartass before saying, "Yeah, not interested, leaving the room."

"I'm sorry about my sister, dude. She just gets like this at times." Mike apologized

"It's ok, women are like that sometimes, it's cool, she'll love me by the end of the week." Alex said

"Yeah, I hope so, I don't want her with anyone else, especially that wannabe wrestler, Daniel Bryan." Mike said

"Exactly, I really hope she doesn't end up with him, that would just be bad, and evasive actions would be in order." Alex said

"Definitely." Mike said before saying goodbye to Alex and leaving his room to go to his own room.

Hannah was sitting on a crate listening to her ipod and thinking about Daniel again, she couldn't get him off of her mind. She couldn't wait to hang out with him again. She wanted to get to know him so much more better. Hannah couldn't even believe that Mike had tried to introduce her to someone she absolutely could not stand. He had the nerve, to introduce her to someone he knew she wouldn't like. She was just going to keep her mind on Daniel and continued to listen to her music.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter, please review, I know you won't but, I have to ask. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Ciao for now!**


	2. The Kiss

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it =). Don't forget to review, please! I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Mike walked to Daniel's locker room and knocked on the door. Daniel opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it's me. We need to talk." Mike said

"Is it important? Because I have things to do right now." Daniel asked annoyed

"Yes, it is important." He said walking into the locker room and closing the door behind him.

"Come in." Daniel said sarcastically

"Well, my little sister, Hannah, is here tonight. Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even so much as look in her direction. I will kill you." Mike said

"Damn." He said to himself, _'That's why she looked so familiar, she's Mike's little sister.' _Daniel thought

"What?" Mike asked in disbelief after hearing what Daniel had said, "I'm going to kill her." He said

"Yo, listen, it's not her fault, I didn't know who she was, I'll back off." Daniel said lying

"You better, so help me God, you're neck will be broken." Mike said through clenched teeth.

"I will, now get out." Daniel said as Mike walked towards the door, slamming it as he left. Mike went to find Hannah, he needed to talk to her as well. He needed to make sure that she stayed away from Daniel. He promised Alex that he'd set him and Hannah up.

* * *

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Mike said as calmly as possible once he found Hannah

"Oh God, what did I do?" Hannah asked annoyed by her brother's presence.

"You talked to Daniel Bryan, I want you to stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble." Mike said

"He's so sweet, though. Is it a problem that I like him?" Hannah asked

"Yes, it is a problem, he didn't listen to me at all on NXT." Mike complained

"Oh boo hoo, you're just mad because you couldn't make him listen to you." Hannah said

"Exactly, and he slapped me!" Mike exclaimed

"That sounds like a good idea." Hannah said smacking Mike upside the head. She walked away.

"Hey!" Mike said rubbing his head

"Hay is for horses!" Hannah called down the hallway, not even turning around. Mike growled with frustration, he went to his locker room and texted Alex.

"_She doesn't listen." _Mike texted

"_Didn't think she would, I'm going to try to talk to her." _Alex texted back

"_Careful, she bites." _Mike said figuratively speaking. Alex closed the text message and set out to find Hannah.

* * *

"Now, If Alex asks where I am?" Hannah asked Zack Ryder as she came up with a plan. She really needed to talk to Daniel, without Alex _or_ her brother knowing or finding out where she went to.

"Give him a confused look and ask him what he's talking about." Zack said

"And if Mike asks where I am?" Hannah asked

"Tell him you went home." Zack said

"Good." Hannah said as she saw Alex turn a corner. "I have to go, I can't thank you enough. I owe you one." She rushed into Daniel's locker room. Daniel gave her a confused look. Hannah held her index finger to her lip. She listened through the door. She heard speaking, but it was muffled.

"Do you know where Hannah's at?" Alex asked

"Umm, who?" Zack asked confused, Hannah had hoped he looked as confused as he sounded.

"Nevermind." Alex said and walked away. Hannah let out a deep breath.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked

"Alex Riley is a stalker." Hannah exaggerated, she really didn't know the guy too well, she just thought he was creepy.

"I see, and he wants to date you?" Daniel asked

"Knowing my brother, he's probably trying to set me up with him, to keep me away from you." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I got a talk about that earlier. What is your brothers problem?" Daniel asked

"I don't know, this isn't the first time it's happened. My brother doesn't like anyone I like. I'm starting to think he only likes people that I hate, example Alex Riley." Hannah said

"I bet you love making your brother mad." Daniel said

"Yeah, I love him, but I really do love making him mad even more." Hannah smirked, Daniel got closer to Hannah, and looked deeper into her eyes. Their heads slowly got closer until their lips met. Daniel's tongue entered Hannah's mouth. Their tongues twisted and fought as Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist. Hannah both hands on each side of Daniel's head. Daniel pulled away and looked into her eyes. Hannah bit her lip and looked back into his eyes.

"I want you." Daniel kissed her neck, "so bad."

"I want you too." Hannah said, "But, I need to know you better first, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Daniel said

"I have to get going, my brother's probably looking for me." She rolled her eyes, "Here, give me your phone quick."

"Ok." Daniel said getting his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Hannah. Hannah saved her contact into his phone, gave it back and smiled.

"Tex me later, I'll save your number to my phone." Hannah said and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later."

"Bye." Daniel said opening the door for Hannah. He closed it after watching her turn the corner.

* * *

Alex riley had found Hannah's phone in his locker room. He picked it up.

"Hmm, she must've dropped it." Alex said accidentally opening a text message.

"_Hey Hannah, it's Daniel." _The text message read.

"Ooh, someone's been a naughty girl." Alex said to himself as he got a plan, he smirked deviously. Alex decided to delete that message, he got Hannah's number out of her phone and saved it to his. He texted her from his phone, saying that he was Daniel. He then saved Daniel's number under his name. "If she's not going to like me, then she's going to have to hate him too." Alex said still smirking.

* * *

"Where is my phone?" Hannah yelled to herself while searching frantically for her phone in her brother's locker room.

"Looking for something?" Mike walked in behind her holding the phone. Alex had told him his ingenious plan and Mike liked it. Mike promised not to tell Hannah about it.

"Yes!" Hannah exclaimed walking over to Mike and snatching the phone out of his hand. "Where did you find this?" She asked

"I didn't, Alex did, you should thank him." Mike said, Hannah rolled her eyes,

"Mike, I don't like him, just drop it!" She exclaimed, Mike walked over to Hannah and sniffed her. He put a confused look on his face. "What?" Hannah asked

"You have a certain scent to you, if I didn't know any better, it smells like loser." Mike said, "Have you been hanging out with Daniel Bryan?" He asked

"No!" Hannah exclaimed not wanting Daniel to get in trouble, "Jeez, Mike, it's like you think I never listen to you, or something." Hannah said angrily and stormed out into the hallway.

"Actually you never do listen to me." Mike muttered to himself before closing his locker room door. He sighed sitting down on the couch.

"_I really hope your plan works, I'm starting to hate Daniel Bryan more and more by the second." _He texted Alex.

"_Trust me, it'll work." _Alex texted in reply

* * *

**So, that's chapter two, I really hope you enjoyed reading, and if you're reading **_**Never Felt This Way Before, **_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I'm a bit busy with this one, I promise that one soon, I'm just at a bit of a writers block, sorry again. Review this story, pretty please, with rainbow sprinkles and hot fudge on top! Thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Can I Trust You?

**Hey guys, just trying to update some stories on here, hope you enjoy! Favorite/Alert/Review! See you at the bottom.**

**And just for the record, I started writing this before DB was cool, okay? Because, I really know how to pick winners :P. So, yeah, just sayin', I didn't jump on a bandwagon or anything, that's not how I roll.**

* * *

Hannah sat quietly in her hotel room, just swooning over Daniel. Part of her really wanted to trust him, but the other part told her that all guys were the same and that no man can be trusted. She figured she had a right to have trust issues. Hannah had entered a relationship with a man that said he'd be there for her. She had conceived a child and he ran away. Hannah's son was now a year old and she still could not get in contact with his father. Hannah needed him to have a fatherly figure in his life and that's why she was visiting Mike.

No matter how much Hannah wanted to trust Daniel, her heart wouldn't let her. She sighed as there was a knock at the door. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it without checking to see who it was. Hannah smiled widely, heat rising to her cheeks as she saw who was standing at the door.

"Hi." Hannah greeted

"Hey," Daniel chuckled, "Someone looks happy to see me."

"I'm more than happy to see you." She grinned, "Come in, stay awhile."

"Well, I can come in but I can't stay for too long, I have to head over to the arena soon." He said

"Okay that's fine." Hannah stepped aside to let Daniel in, he walked in and sat down on the couch, Hannah sat down next to him. The room was quiet for a few moments.

"So..." Daniel broke the silence, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, sure, go ahead." Hannah turned all of her attention toward him.

"Uh, I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me after the show tonight?"

_Damn._ What was she supposed to say? She would just have to go with her gut instinct on this one, "Okay." Hannah smiled

Daniel sighed in relief and lightly smiled, "Great, I'll text you after the show."

"Great, I'll be here." She smiled widely

"I better get going, I'll see you after the show." Daniel kissed her on the cheek before walking to the door, "Bye."

"Bye. See you later." Hannah said, as soon as the door shut Hannah giggled to herself, he really liked her. She just hoped that he wasn't a complete asshole like "A-Ry". What a stupid nickname. Who did he think he was anyway? Alex Rodriguez of the New York Yankees? Hannah hated him too, she was more of a Philadelphia Philles fan, to be honest, she just liked the Philly Phanatic. The big, fluffy, insane, comical monster, who was always causing trouble, reminded her of her brother. But that had nothing to do with anything, she just really hoped she could trust Daniel, even more so than any jerk her brother had tried to set her up with, claiming that he was "Better than that douchebag that ran away".

* * *

Daniel was roaming backstage with the biggest smile on his face. He was enlightened with the fact that he had a date with the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Well, that was a hyperbole, but to him, she was stunning. This date was risky because Hannah was off limits to him, but that makes it worth so much more in the end. We always want what we can't have, correct? Daniel had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't long before he found himself knocking right into another superstar.

"Whoa there, why are you so happy?" Cena jokingly glared down at him.

Daniel laughed a bit to himself, "I'm in love."

"With whom, might I inquire?" John asked, his glare turning into a grin.

"Don't tell anyone, but, I have a date with Hannah Mizanin tonight. Gosh, she's so beautiful." Daniel smiled just thinking about this date.

"Does her brother know about your 'Romantic Interest' in his sister?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, he's a complete ass about it too. It's not like he's Hannah's father, let her do what she wants, for Pete's sake."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but, that's how brothers are." John said with a slight shrug, "Congrats on your date though."

"Thanks, I just hope this goes fast so I can get ready and text her." Daniel smiled before walking away, not knowing that anyone was eves dropping on his conversation.

From around the corner, Alex Riley smirked to himself. His plan was falling into place, he would text Hannah saying the date was off, assuming Hannah hadn't discovered that his number was saved under Daniel's name. Alex was hoping this would make Daniel sound like a complete jerk and maybe she would start trusting her brother's advice and dating the guys he set her up with, especially himself.

Mike had told Alex about all of the issues Hannah had. He knew she had a son and he had heard the story of how her boyfriend abandoned them. Alex believed that she deserved a real man, not some pint-sized, wanna-be wrestler. She needed someone to take care of her, and he would be that guy. He would slowly gain her trust by comforting her after she received the text from "Daniel" completely ruining her trust for "himself".

"I'm such a genius." Alex muttered while smirking to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and immediately called Mike.

"Hey Mike," He greeted, "I have an ingenious plan and I must tell you."

* * *

Later that night Hannah sat in her hotel room, waiting for the text from Daniel. He phone vibrated as she was putting on mascara, she picked it up and smiled when she saw _Daniel Bryan _flash across the screen. She opened it and her smile slowly faded to a look of rage, she chucked the phone across the room at the wall, cracking the screen. The message still open.

_The date's off._

The phone soon vibrated again, this time it was from Alex Riley, but she didn't bother to check it. She was to annoyed and upset to even want to look at the name. Not even knowing that this text was actually from Daniel.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please, reviews are appreciated! Alert/Favorite/Review! Thanks for reading guys, next update might not be up for a while, but I'll try, I promise!**


End file.
